


Vigilante

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [125]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <img/>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> "He’s on the east side, on the roof." Phil narrated as he kept his eye on the ever moving figure that was their catch of the day. "We can’t let him get away this time." They gave the villain-hauling duty to Thor and Natasha today, so they were both en route to the Helicarrier now. So that left Phil with Iron Man, Bruce Banner and the Captain.

"Yeah, I got that." Iron man bitched as he zoomed to the building. He saw the man running towards the edge of the roof. "I think I got him. He’s running out of places to walk." Iron Man slowed.

"Don’t let your guard down, Iron Ma-"

"WHAT THE FUCK." 

"What’s going on?"

"THE FUCKER JUMPED. He winked at me and  _jumped._ " Phil cursed under his breath after Iron Man’s report.

Phil turned to Bruce who was quietly watching the monitors with him. “Tell me if anything comes up. Please.” Bruce gave him a decisive nod and took the headphones from Phil.

Phil made it to the end of the alley where he just  _knew_  the man would end up in. After all, said man wasn’t a stranger. Far from it actually…

—-

Phil sighed as he prepared himself to go into the subject. “Next, is the elusive vigilante.”

"We were  _this_  close to catching him.” Tony supplied.

"I’m sure you were-"

"Don’t we have agents posted on the perimeter to avoid this kind of thing from happening?"

"We do, Captain… but-"

"I’m sure we must have something on the guy by now. A name? an address?" Natasha asked.

"We do, but-"

"We could go and talk to him, maybe convince him to stop it."

"I’m afraid that is out of the question, Dr. Banner. He is ver-"

"I do not understand, if he wishes to fight and become a warrior why must we stop him from doing so?"

"Because he might cause more bad than good! And I already told him to quit it!!" Phil couldn’t help raising his voice seeing as how none of the Avengers were really listening to him.

"I’m sorry. Did you just say you told him to…  _quit it?_ " Tony asked, clearly amused.

Phil sighed. “The civilian’s name is Clinton Francis Barton-Coulson. 43 years of age. Male. Blond. Blue Eyes-“

"I’m sorry. Can you go back to his name?" Natasha intervened.

"Is- Is he related to you?" Bruce asked.

"By marriage. Yes."

"He’s your husband?" Steve asked.

"You’re married?" Tony added

"Hark! Such joyous news! We must celebrate! I have ale-"

"No! No harking! No ale! Not after the last time you drank Thor’s stuff and destroyed almost half the tower." Phil told them all. "And yes. He is my husband. We’ve had a very stern conversation after the last time regarding his vigilante ways. If he isn’t going to join SHIELD then-"

"Then he should join the Avengers." Tony cut in.

"What?"

"He should. He’s got what it takes."

"I’ve seen him in action. He has an accuracy that’ll make any sniper jealous." Steve supplied.

"He’s got moves." Natasha said.

"He’s fast on his feet." Bruce added.

"Also a brave man. I don’t see why we should not let him join us." Thor beamed.

"How about he’s not trained, he’s a civilian,  _He’s my husband._  How about that?”

"How about we train him for give or take 2-3 months, well Cap and the widow mostly, you assess him if he’s field ready or whatever else you SHIELD people assess. and then road test, then he gets to decide if he wants to join or not."

"That sounds fair. All in favor?" Steve asked and all the Avengers raised their hands. "All against?" Phil raised his hand. "This motion clearly passes."

Phil groaned and there was a muffled whoop from outside before the door slid open to reveal a man, clearly celebrating something. Phil sighed and cleared his throat. The man turned and smiled sheepishly.

"So, when’s training start?" 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/102765338356/i-havent-watched-big-hero-6-yet-oh-man-prompt)


End file.
